Crystal's story
by fantasyhope
Summary: As the darkness grows worst Crystal's friend Cloud goes missing and Leon pushing her in her training. The heartless grow in theirs number taking over each world. What can she and her friends do to help Sora in his fight on the heartless read and found out


**This my first fan fiction it may need working on so XD if it crap I am sorry I think I may redo this fan fiction when i think it needs it. ok not to disclam I do not own Kingdom Hearts I just own Crystal she is mine.**

As darkness fell onto Traver's town town the sound of rain started to lightly fall onto the ground patting down onto the ground and roof tops as the rain started to fall harder, dark shadow figures foamed on the road as their bodies grow out of the wet road with bright sun lit yellow eyes starring at someone walking their way.

This person was a young female girl her cloths she had on were a long white coat with chains and buckets on it, under the coat she had a long sleeve top witch was red and yellow with a zipper down the middle of it and she had on black jeans. Her cloths were staring to stick to her body as the rain socked though them. Her long brown hair tied in a ponytail and her bangs sticking to her face she wiped them back and she smirked seeing the back shadows looking at her. She draw her weapon ready a ice blue blade with a gun on the end this weapon was know as a gunblade. She started to make the first move at the shadows she pulled her gunblade up into the air with each time her weapon slashed the shadow figures she pulled onto the trigger firing the gun making her move more powerful and deadly.

When the shadows went to attart her with their claws, she would block them with her gunblade or over move out of the way but she was not so lucky when she landed on the ground she closed her eyes as a claw went over her right arm cutting deep. She screamed in pain and groaned standing up she moved putting her free hand over her cut and she moved pulling her gunblade up and run for the shadow which cut her arm she slider her gunblade down in one slash cutting the thing in half. She took a step back looking around seeing that the shadows were gone rubbing the back of her neck she sighed.

"These Heartless are a pain in the ass" She said and started to make her way back to the house in the rain still coming down hard.

When she reached the house she walked up the steps pulling out her keys opening the house she walked in groaning rubbing the back of her neck feeling her neck was stiff she sighed turning on the light, she looked over to see someone leaning on the wall he was wearing a blue tank top and black pants with his very spiky blond hair. He opened his eyes looking at her with his sky blue eyes he pushed himself off the wall he and turned facing her, he took a better look at the girl he sighed seeing she was wet thought to the bone.

"Crystal... Why did you go out into the rain?" he asked walking over to her as she started to strip off her jacket.

" I had to Cloud its my job" she smiled as she made her way for the stairs "Anyway I am going to bed … I need sleep I have got training with Leon tomorrow" she sighed stopping on the stairs turning to face Cloud.

Cloud then saw the cut it had stop bleeding but it was deep, he took a hold of her wrist sighing she blinked as he pulled her over to the tabel making her sit down and she looked up at him.

"What are you doing Cloud?" she asked this as he went to get the frist aid kit out of the cupbord.

"You cut yourself up bad.... heartless get you again?" she nodded and sighed as he helped her off with her shirt all she had on not was a tight tank top.

He started to clean the cut up he looked at her as when he was done and wraped a banges around her arm. She justed watched him and then closed her eyes when he was done, he put the first aid kit away and washed his hands.

"Better?" he asked helpping her stand up.

"Yes thank you" she smiled.

He made his way up the stairs moving his hand onto her back making her walk the rest of the stairs to her bedroom he sighed and leaned on the wall near her door and placed his hands into his pants pockets his eyes met her dark blue one more time and she looked right back at him she smiled a little then looked away.

"Well I'm going to bed now Cloud" he nodded and walked back to his bedroom she walked into her bedroom shuting the door behiden her she then leaned on the door sighing.

The rain had started to fall much harder now Crystal could hear it hitting the window, she walked across the room making her way over to her bed she sat down on the end of it, then moved letting her body fall onto the bed she sighed looking up out of the window closing her eyes thinking about the past were she was from she was born in the same world as Cloud she missed her home alot she came here with him a few years ago and met Leon and the others. Now she was the age of 18 sitting back up she started to take off her wet cloths, she grabbed a pair of shorts and black tank top put them on. She climbed into bed and grabbed the covers pulling them other her body, she looked back out of the bedroom window watching the rain hit the glass and the drops slided down the window. She let her head sink more into the pillow Crystal closed her eyes and rolled over on to her side and stared to fall into a deep sleep.

As the sun came up over the town the house was starting to wake up Cloud was sat at the table talking to Aerith about the heartless she looked at him with her big green eyes she moved her long braid that was tied up with a pink ribbon witch was the same colour as her dress. Aerith smiled at Cloud putting a plat of toast in front of him, he looked up at her and nodded saying thank you and started to eat.

Cloud and Aerith could hear someone moving around up stairs their footsteps were hard and heavy footsteps they both looked up and blinked Aerith smiled.

"Thats Leon … I bet he going to wake Crystal up" she said smiling looking at Cloud he nodded and started to eat the rest of his toast.

Leon walked thought the hallway his brown hair was like a main of a lion, his had ice blue eyes with a scar running down from his fore head to the bridge of his noise and down to his cheek he was wearing leather black pants with three belts hanging down and a white shirts he looked up at Crystal's bedroom door. He sighed knocking on the door he waited and knocked again. Crystal groaned moving on the bed she rolled over pulling the pillow over her head so she couldn't hear him knocking on the door anymore. Leon groaned as he knocked a little louder he then opened up her bedroom door, she heard this as he walked into the room she sat up and sighed picking up her pillow and tossed it at hims head.

"LEON GET OUT … I want to sleep" she shouted with the pillow hitting his face he then grabbed the pillow she looked up at him pissed off and she swung her legs so they were off the bed.

"Come on Aerith made us all breakfast" He sad walking out the room to leave her to dress.

Crystal pushed herself off the bed sighing she moved her arms up into the air groaning as she heard her back crack, she smiled feeling more awake now she moved over to her chest of draws and put on her normal cloths she had on from last night she did up her two belts that were like Leon's one held her bullets and the other held her gunblade. She pulled her hair into her normal high ponytail then grabbed her gunblade she walked out of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom to wash up. After she was done she walked out of the bathroom then down the stairs. She moved so she was sitting next to Leon she sighed picking up a piece of his toast he gave her a dirty look as she took a bite of it, she smirked back at him and ate it up. Cloud watched the pair as a young girl with short black hair with a headband on walked into the room she was wearing shorts and a black top she sat next to Aerith who smiled at her pushing a glass of juice to the younger girl.

"Morning Yuffie" Aerith said as the Yuffie yawned.

"Good Morning everyone" she smiled waving her arms into the air telling everone she was awake now.

Crystal leaned back into her sit as closed her eyes hearing Yuffie she was thinking why she had to be so loud in the morning and so hyper she groaned rubbing her forehead. Cloud looked up at her as she rubbed her forehead Leon watched Cloud's eyes move watching Crystal he looked down at her he smiled a little.

"Hey Crystal do you feel like doing some training in a bit?" He said standing up and slipping his jacket on.

She looked up at him and nodded she stood up, she smiled at Cloud. Leon making his way outside with Crystal following him as they walked down the street to the normal spot were both of them trained in the cave just in the alleyway of the second discreet . When they got into the cave Leon pulled off his jacket and Crystal pulled off her it made it easier for training. She moved her hands to her belt pulling her gunblade ready to fight she smiled seeing that Leon was standing ready for her to come at him.

Cloud got up from the table he had mad up his mind he was leaving today and right now, he made his way to his bedroom to grab a few things that he needed. He grabbed his bag putting his stuff into it then he walked over to the drawer leaving a note on it with a silver ring that he normal wears with a note that was addressed to Crystal. He sighed walking out of the house and out of site from everyone else. Aerith watched him go out of the door she leaned on the wall knowing he was going to try and stop his feeling for someone growing to far out of his reach and stop his darkness from getting to his friends she started smiled a little watching him go.

"Your be back soon I know you will … you always came back right Cloud" she said this to herself as she wiped away her tears from her eyes she knew Crystal would be heart broken when she finds out as Cloud was her best friend.

As Crystal made the first moved she run at Leon pushing her gunblade right into his one making him to take a step back from the force of the blow she was getting stronger and better with handling her blade he smirked making his move they gunblade clashed once more. Crystal put as much force into the move as she could. He started to run at her pushing the tip of his blade at her body she blocked this, As the training went on for the next few hours Crystal and Leon both made killer move at each other each time they blocked the moves but now Leon could tell that Crystal was growing weaker he moved closer to her with his blade swinging it one last time making her fall to the ground she groaned pushing herself off the ground. Blood was dripping from a cut on her cheek she moved her gloved hand she wiped the blood away from her right cheek she then rolled over onto her back as Leon pushed the tip of his gunblade onto her neck.

"I win" He said smiling a pulled the gunblade away from her neck.

"Yes you do" she added to what he said and smirked standing up he handed her jacket Crystal slipped it on and they made they way back to the house.

Aerith was talking to Yuffie about Cloud going but she didn't tell her way she was to upset to talk about it really but she needed to get it off of her chest. Yuffie leaned back into her chair drinking her juice and sighed seeing Leon and Crystal walk into the door he walked over to Aerith placing his hands onto her shoulder she looked up at him giving he a sad smile.

"Has he?" Leon asked looking down at her all she could do was nod.

At this time Crystal walked into the room and walked over to them she blinked not knowing what was going on.

"He who?" she asked raising an eyebrow looking at Leon.

"Cloud he gone … I am so sorry Crystal" she said looking down away from her.

Crystal shook her head and looked down at the ground she didn't cry she just run up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her, she moved and sat on her bed. Leon walked up the stair's with the note Aerith had found and the ring Cloud had left behind for Crystal he knocked on the door then walked into the room sitting next to her on the bed.

"Why did he have to go?" Crystal asked looking at Leon she then leaning onto his arm sighing "He a baka why run when he knew he had us to help him?"

"I don't know" Leon said and placed an arm around her he took her hand placing the note and ring into her hand and he gave her a small hug then getting up he left the room leaving her on her own to think.

Crystal looked down at the ring as Leon walked out of the bedroom she looked down at the note she played with the ring and opened the note up.

_Crystal_

_Don't forget me and never let go of you light _

_Cloud._

She juste stared at the paper watching the note started to get wet from her own tears she then moved to lay on her bed holding the note and ring as she cried herself into a light sleep.

**Thank you for reading I hope that you liked it ^^ please R+R**


End file.
